the_endless_towerfandomcom-20200216-history
Floor 1488
Floor 1488 is the subject of a book found in the library at floor 42. The first chapter reads. "As you enter the pillared marble room a television from a century past is resting on a stand before you. You begin to hear the drone of music, a sombre song with triumphant tones progressively blaring louder. The first words of an old German recording are heard clearly by you: "Horst wessel lied...". The television screen began to whirr to life, bearing a title screen of the video it displays with the words: "The greatest story never told". This, however, does not interest you, as in front of you under a bright overhead light stood an officer of the SS in full leather regalia. Upon his lapel was something not a part of his uniform; it was a cashier's name tag with an inscription on it that read RUDOLF HESS SS Command As the man moves towards you out from under the harsh lighting he begins to appear less and less composed with every step he takes, a stench of blood being brought along in toe. His strong posture is neglected by your eyes for his bruised and bloody face, and his bloodied trousers. The crisp cotton pant legs were marred around his groin by an unbelievable splatter of blood. "Not only was I a commander of Hitler's Reich," Hess spoke in a firm, stiff voice, "I was also second in command to my Fuhrer himself. Never could I have predicted that the brutality of my Jewish wardens would ever be directed to me, nor any brutal wrath of Jews to any but my countrymen and my comrades. If I had not confessed my subordinates would have surely been subjected to the same tortures." A scholar of history you aren't, but you had the knowledge that all politicians in the German Reich who were captured by the coalition of the West and East would have been killed to sate the blood lust of the Jewish people, enemies of the Reich since their operations within it were opposed. You look around the room again to try to uncover an answer to the mystery. Whilst the columns of the room initially obscured it's size, you notice that there is only one row of them, with the circular room ending shortly thereafter. Apart from the television and stand, the marble columns, and the intricately carved and ornamented walls, the room is bare. You return your gaze to where you believe the answer to the mystery lies; in Rudolf Hess. Just as you face him again he reaches his arms towards the top of his forehead. You watch as his nails sink into his flesh and then as his arms suddenly jerk the mass of flesh which was his face off. The rest of Rudolf's flesh slides off his body, revealing his true form. Rudolf Hess was a skeleton." Category:History Category:Nazi Category:Nazi germany Category:Germany Category:German Category:Nazi german Category:Hitler Category:Adolf hitler Category:Adolf Category:Ss Category:Nazism Category:Neo-nazism Category:Neo nazism Category:Anti-semitism Category:Anti semitism Category:Anti semetic Category:Anti-semetic Category:Jews Category:Jew Category:Jewish Category:Judaism Category:Mystery Category:Mysterious Category:Sci-fi Category:Technology Category:Futuristic Category:Science fiction Category:Fiction Category:Ficticious Category:Historical Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:T1